


work, work, work, work, work

by TheLimeGreenMachine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sickness, Smut, Vomiting, handjobs, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLimeGreenMachine/pseuds/TheLimeGreenMachine
Summary: Togami enjoys working and the challenge that comes with it. But he may overdo it sometimes.





	work, work, work, work, work

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! it's been quite a while. tbh i've been busy with college and i really wanted to get this other fic done that i was working on. and it's almost done! And very long. hopefully i'll post it within the month. but for now! enjoy this short lil smutlet i wrote on my phone. forgive any errors as i did, once again, write this on my phone.

Togami had been working since the day he was born. He worked to become the heir to the Togami Conglomeration and made history in being the youngest to do so. He worked to solve murders and stay alive during the School Life of Mutual Killing. He worked with Naegi to help rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair in the Neo World Program, and when that went wrong, he worked to fix it. Needless to say, his life was one task to be completed after another. And it was fine that way.

Work, in a strange way, relaxed him; it kept his mind active and his hands busy. There was stress at times, but stress came with any job. He had survived the competition among his siblings and Junko Enoshima's twisted games, neither of which were without stress at times. Compared to those, life working at the Future Foundation with his fellow survivors was a breeze.

Or so it seemed. Togami sat at his desk one afternoon, shuffling through files that Naegi had given him that morning, when a dull ache began to settle in his stomach. He ignored it, glancing at the clock instead; it was somewhere around four, and he'd yet to have lunch. Hunger pangs. A simple enough solution. So he continued to work.

At six o'clock, Hagakure knocked on his door and said that he and Naegi were going to dinner. With a sigh, Togami stood up from his desk and agreed to join them, still ignoring the pain in his gut. Maybe a bit of food would help. The three of them headed to a simple restaurant down the block from their building.

Naegi and Hagakure chatted all throughout their meal about simple things here and there, but Togami couldn't find it in him to join their conversation. Usually he found it taxing enough to take place their irritating back and forth, but all he could focus on was his dinner. It sat in front of him, the same thing he always ordered, begging to be eaten, but every time he took a bite it went down wrong. The soup slithered down his throat, warm and unpleasant, only to pool in his stomach and somehow settle around that everlasting ache that had been constant for at least a few hours now. He stared at his bowl, wondering in the back of his head if there was something wrong with the soup or something wrong with him.

No, it was the soup. Definitely the soup.

"Yo, Togami?" Hagakure asked, leaning across the table with a frown that didn't suit him at all. "You're lookin' upset. Well, more than usual, I guess." Naegi, seemingly in agreement, joined him in staring.

"No, no, please," Togami insisted, subtly pushing his bowl away from him, "go on about whatever you were talking about."

"Sounds to me like you weren't even listenin'."

He couldn't come up with a good response, too hindered on the pain in his abdomen and the annoyance clouding his judgement. "You're absolutely right."

\- - 

After complaining heavily to the management at the restaurant, Togami returned to the office to work for a few more hours, then finally headed home around nine. All of the Future Foundation employees lived in a moderately sized apartment complex several blocks down from the offices, with only the basic necessities and a few small luxuries they could afford with a bit of saved money. Togami's apartment was the same standard model that everyone else had: one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchen and living area crammed together. Part of him yearned for the days of the estate - those blessed few years where he got to live in a house made for thirty people with just his mother and butler - but he recognized that those days were over. 

He arrived home at the same time as Naegi, who, from across the hall, gave a pleasant wave. For a moment Togami considered asking if Naegi's dinner was just as unfortunate as his, but he decided against it and headed inside instead. The look on his face when he nailed his complaints down the manager's throat was answer enough.

There was work to be done at home, too - there was always work to be done - but Togami decided against it, settling for an early night. The pain in his stomach was not only annoying, but also slightly worrying at this point. It had yet to lessen in intensity - in fact, it may have even gotten worse over the course of the day. But there was always an answer to a question, and Togami was sure that it was nothing to be concerned about.

Perhaps there was a bug going around the office. Yes, that had to be it; he had seen Asahina coughing just the other day. He felt better after identifying the reason (mentally, if not physically) and reaffirmed that an early night was exactly what he needed. He took a long, hot shower, breathing in the steam slowly and deeply through his nose, then sat on the edge of his bed while he toweled his hair dry. 

Normally after a long day of work, Togami would fall into bed effortlessly, weighed down by his constantly running mind. His thoughts would crash and he would drift into sleep. But that night he tossed and turned, flipping and twisting in all sorts of angles that could easily be deemed undignified. No matter which way he lay down, the mattress seemed too hard, the pillows too small, the blankets too hot. More than once he rose to check the thermostat to see if something was malfunctioning, but nothing had changed. All the while that pain in his stomach grew, sometimes stabbing, sometimes aching. 

It was a miracle he even woke up the next morning at all. He opened his eyes to see a blurry Fukawa standing over him, and found that he had absolutely no energy whatsoever to be angry about it. Seeing her in the mornings wasn't unusual - occasionally they walked to work together - but he didn't remember letting her in, let alone agreeing to walk with her this morning.

"Fukawa," Togami croaked, alarmed at how cracked his lips were. When he moved to sit up he gasped sharply, a thousand pound weight pushing him back into bed. That pain in his stomach was still there, but it was insistent, a deep throbbing right behind his navel. 

She was at his side immediately, one knee on the bed as she leaned over him. "B-Byakuya!" she wailed near his ear, and he cringed and shut his eyes. There was a hand on his forehead, cool and clammy, and even though he knew it was Fukawa's, some small level of comfort came from it. "Y-Your skin...is so hot..." she trailed off, and he opened his eyes enough to glare at her and swat her hands away.

"Enough. Give me fifteen minutes and I will be ready for work as usual." With that, he retrieved his glasses and got out of bed with considerably more effort than usual, shooing her out of his room. Togami padded into his bathroom with bare feet, looking over himself in the mirror. Fukawa was right: his skin was burning up, uncomfortably so, with a sheen of sweat dotting his forehead. But he had no time to waste. This was merely a small sickness that would pass in several days to a week. Until then, he couldn't afford to miss any work.

Togami got halfway through buttoning up his shirt when a wave of nausea washed over him, and within the next few seconds he was hunched over on his knees, retching into the toilet. He vomited up liquid first (well, there's the soup, he thought), then nothing but straight bile. After a few minutes, when his stomach was surely empty but he kept heaving, a light knock was on the door, followed by a hesitant, "B-Byakuya?"

Of all the positions for anyone to find him in, he'd be damned if they found him on his knees in front of a toilet. So he shakily stood and wiped his mouth just as Fukawa peeked her head into the door. "Out," he commanded, and she squeaked, slamming the door shut again. He managed to finish dressing himself after that and splashed some water on his face. Fukawa said nothing when he exited the bathroom, but the worried expression on her face was all he needed.

By the time they arrived at the office he was sweating again. Fukawa had been tittering behind him the whole walk, always on the edge of saying something. Before she could, however, he headed into his office and shut the door in her face. He had a meeting to prepare for and couldn't work with her breathing down his neck. 

The day went by agonizingly slow. Togami's meeting wasn't until ten o'clock, so the prior two hours should have been used to prepare, but he couldn't focus on anything. His morning coffee, while prepared exactly the way it always was, didn't sit right with him. In fact, the caffeine may have been giving him a headache (in addition to the pain in his stomach, which was now bordering on horrible). So instead of enjoying a drink while he worked, he was forced to agonize over his paperwork with his eyes threatening to droop shut. Of course, those brief periods would be interrupted by trips to the bathroom so he could, once again, throw up (though not without making sure the room was otherwise empty). 

His meeting was on the tenth floor, four floors down from where his office on the fourteenth floor was. Togami left his office at nine forty five just to be sure that he could ride the elevator down and have some time to spare afterwards, but after standing in front of the elevator for five minutes (five long, painful, agonizing minutes) an employee walked up to him and said that the elevators were currently down for repair and that he had to take the stairs. 

Normally, the thought of taking the stairs instead of the elevator was nothing but a mild inconvenience, but the pain behind Togami's navel was steadily growing. With the best glare he could muster while his insides were being torn apart, he asked how long it would be down. The employee nearly scoffed - scoffed at Byakuya Togami - and walked past him, leaving him standing in front of the elevator like a fool. So he followed the wall and found the stairs, descending them as carefully as he could. 

And he had one set of stairs left to go when a man half his size bumped into him, an elbow right in his side, and the pain suddenly escalated from a seven right to a ten, bursting right in his midsection and effectively crippling him. Togami lost his balance and stumbled forward, right to the edge of the top of the last staircase. It was easy tumble down them from there and land right on his back, with the world upside down and everyone staring at him. 

Someone cried his name - a feminine, high pitched shriek - and the next thing he knew the pain was notched up levels by the second, and his world went black.

\- - 

He was awake before he opened his eyes. Right away, Togami knew he was no longer on the cold tile floor in the bustling stairwell of the Future Foundation headquarters, but somewhere cool and calm, with the only noise a consistent, light beeping. Besides that, the second thing he noticed was the smell: a strong odor of antiseptic and sanitizer. Pairing those two observations together drew him to one logical conclusion: he was in a hospital. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to groan and quickly shut them again. As expected, the lights were blindingly white and jarring to someone who had just woken up from...

From what exactly? Togami frowned, reopening his eyes and allowing them to adjust as he thought about what happened. The last thing he could remember was...oh, good God. The last thing he remembered was tumbling down a flight of stairs in immense pain. That must have been it; he passed out from that ungodly pain combined with a probable injury from falling down the stairs. 

Ah, come to think of it, now that Togami really focused on it...yes, the pain was gone. His body was sore, definitely, but the pain that he'd been suffering from from almost a day had disappeared, replaced by an ache that one only experienced following surgery.

Wait...surgery?

Suddenly Togami was feeling much more awake, though when he tried to focus he was weighed down, the pain medication blurring his mind. He had had surgery one time before several years ago, but it was a dental operation and not...whatever this could be considered. He felt...heavy, both in mind and in body, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon he'd fall back asleep. He struggled to sit up, pulling himself forward and got a good look around the room.

Well, perhaps not a good look. His glasses were missing, but if he squinted hard, he could see them on the table next to his bed. He reached blindly and managed to rest them on the bridge of his nose, though the feeling of the needle wedged into his wrist nauseated him a bit. Besides all of the hospital equipment surrounding him, there was a television on the wall in the corner, a blue paper curtain separating him from the hallway outside, and a stiff hospital chair next to his bed...currently occupied by a sleeping Touko Fukawa.

Togami went to speak so he could wake her and get some answers about what was going on, but all that came out was a dry groan. He tried again, but his throat was killing him, a deep soreness that rooted all the way down into his chest. With a resigned sigh he gave up, turning so that he didn't have to watch her face while he slept. Togami closed his eyes, suddenly eager to catch up on the sleep he had missed the night before, and it felt just within reach, probably due to the help of the painkillers he could feel running through his bloodstream. But just as soon as he felt his breathing begin to even out, he heard Fukawa make a noise and shift in her seat. 

"F-Fu -" he tried, but again, the words caught, stuck to the roof of his mouth. Immediately she opened her eyes and sat up, and Togami could see the way she just melted in her seat when they locked eyes. 

"O-Oh...my poor Byakuya..." she scooted over in her chair, making a particularly grating noise on the floor. Concern was etched into every part of her expression, and when she reached over to rest a hand on his, he found himself too tired to care. "How are you f-feeling...?"

"W-W-" he stuttered, trying to gesture until he finally croaked out: "Water." Quickly, Fukawa reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing it and handing it to him. After draining nearly half of it, he cleared his throat and began again, "...Why am I in a hospital, Fukawa?"

She looked at her lap and fiddled with her hands, picking idly at a hangnail. "Th...The doctor said that your appendix was s-swollen. When y-you fell down the stairs it burst..." she looked up, clutching at her skirt with white knuckles. "How are you f-feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" he snapped, and tried not to regret it when his voice made her shrink away. Instead, he took another sip of water and tried again. "Terrible overall. Yet...better than before. I assume that my appendix was removed?" She nodded, posture slowly relaxing as Togami sunk back into the bed. "Good. I do hope not many people saw my...fall down the stairs. How embarrassing." He glanced at the clock on the wall only to see it read seven in the evening. "Oh, wonderful. I missed the department meeting as we -"

He was interrupted by the sound of a snivel, and when he looked over Fukawa was crying, nearly weeping, trying to stifle the noise into her hands. She wiped her nose with the heel of her palm and managed to choke out, "I-I was s-s-so w-worried." With shaking hands, she fumbled for the tissue box by his bedside table, cursing when she struggled to grab one. Her face was bright red and he had enough experience to know that she was mortified to be seen in tears.

Togami softened a bit. They were alike in that regard, he supposed - any moment of vulnerability could be used against them, so showing weakness to one another was always difficult. Eventually, she gave up trying to grab a tissue, so he reached over to the box in her lap, careful of the tubes connected to his arm, and pulled a tissue out for her. They locked eyes as she took it from him. He kept his face carefully neutral as he spoke. "Compose yourself." 

"O-Okay," Fukawa replied carefully, and then she blew her nose loudly. He watched her, trying to keep his expression from morphing into mild disgust. After she finished dabbing her eyes, she sighed out, "S-Sorry, I just...was never g-good with hospitals. And...to see my white knight in s-so much pain..." she whimpered again, but kept herself under control.

"Pfft," Togami scoffed, going to cross his arms and wincing when his IV tubes crossed. "I've endured pain far worse than this. However..." he shifted in his bed, numbness lingering just underneath his skin. "I prefer it when my sides aren't aching and my throat isn't sore."

Almost immediately, Fukawa's face shifted from sorrow to concern once more, and she moved to get out of her seat. "I'll go find a nurse -" 

Before she could get up from her chair, Togami reached out and grabbed her wrist. She tensed up and froze, but didn't move, slowly turning her gaze back to him. "...Wait," he finally croaked out, softening his grip on her. Realizing that he may have startled her with his urgency, he cleared his throat and started over. "I would...prefer it if you stayed." Apparently, another thing they had in common: he had never much liked hospitals either. The smells always nauseated him, and being left alone in one always made him feel like a child that wasn't allowed to touch anything. He didn't remove his hand until she relaxed and moved back into her seat. 

"Alright," Fukawa breathed, a smile blooming across her face. Togami found that he liked her smile and suddenly didn't care how foolish it seemed. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and he thought that she was much prettier like this. "Y-You seem rather n-nice -" she cut herself off as he reached over again, this time gently cupping her face. He was too drowsy to really think about anything too much.

"For now, I'll have to blame the pain medication," Togami deadpanned, brushing a stray hair from her forehead. A good glass of wine usually only mellowed him like this did: it was a welcome change. She said nothing, scooting her chair closer; he tried not to wince at the harsh sound echoing through a relatively quiet room. She was close now, hands rested on the edge of the bed and twitching to get closer. 

"B...Byakuya?" she murmured, eyes not leaving his face. He waited for her to reply, focused on her lips, parted and waiting. "C-Can I...kiss you...?"

It wasn't like this was the first kiss they would have shared, but she still needed to ask permission whenever she wanted to take initiative. He suppressed a scoff and instead rested a hand on the back of her neck. "It's only taken you five minutes to ask." And with that he shut his eyes and leaned in as she met him halfway. 

Kissing Fukawa was the same every time, yet Togami never found himself tiring of it, though he'd be loathe to admit it to anyone. It always began slow and smooth, and a bit hesitant, as if she was afraid of being broken (or breaking herself). After some time, she would gain confidence, this time shown in resting a hand on his blanketed thigh. She nipped his lip and Togami had to suppress a groan. There was something...well, romantic wasn't the right word for the atmosphere, but it was close enough, what with the dim lights of his hospital room and only the low whisper of their lips across one another. Another fraction of his mind reminded him of their location and he knew that anyone could walk in at any minute, which made his gut swoop and his face heat up. 

Fukawa broke off from him, wiping away a strand of drool from her chin. Togami was suddenly aware of her hand on his thigh and she shifted closer, whispering, "D-Does this...excite you?" Her hand skimmed over to his groin, where he already found himself growing hard. She locked eyes with him and grinned smugly as nimble fingers stroked him through the sheets, and he turned away so as not to see the look on her face. "I think it does..." And her hand slid under the blanket, smoothing up his chest before slipping into his briefs.

"H...Hurry and get it over with," he panted, intending on his words to come out stronger than they did. The pain medication had fogged his mind enough, but Fukawa was making things much more difficult. She moved the sheets down and unsheathed him from his underwear and began stroking, slowly at first, grip light. He shuddered as she worked but nearly yelped when he felt the lightest drag of her nails on one of the downstrokes. "B-Be careful...!" But he grew harder in her hand nevertheless.

"S-So lewd," she laughed, licking her lips as she watched her own work. Distantly, he heard his heart monitor speeding up somewhere behind his bed, but he tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the feeling of her smearing precum up and down his shaft. Her eyes bored into his and he had to look away from the intensity. He jumped when her breath skimmed his ear, murmuring, "When we get you home...I'll take you into my mouth. I b-bet you'd like that..."

"T-Touko," Togami gasped, and that just spurred her on further. He felt the pressure building in his abdomen, pleasure washing over any soreness or pain leftover until he was floating on a cloud of Percocet and ecstasy. He surged forward and kissed her, cradling her face with both of his hands, and she squeaked in both delight and surprise. He stopped only to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers and panting, breathing intermingling. "Touko," he repeated once more, and groaned as he climaxed, come spurting all over her hand and his exposed stomach.

When his post orgasmic haze subsided, Togami opened his eyes to find Fukawa staring right back at him. Her expression, just moments ago clouded over with lust, had morphed into awe and reverence. "Beautiful," she murmured, and he couldn't have hid the blush on his face if he tried. She tucked him away and cleaned up the mess, and then they were left with only the sound of his slowing heart monitor.

She bit her lip again, looking down almost nervously. "E...Everything aside, B-Byakuya...I was so worried about you." She gnawed at her nail absently to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I know, Fu - ...Touko," Togami sighed, settling down into the bed. He found himself relaxing, the anxiety of an unknown pain plaguing him for the past several days evaporated. She still refused to look at him. "...I'm sorry." 

Suddenly Fukawa was kissing him again, tender yet afraid. Her hands were gripping the collar of his hospital gown, a move of dominance she had never done before, but he was really too exhausted to be bothered. When they broke apart she stared him down and stated, "I will not lose you."

He scoffed to hide his surprise at her forwardness. But when he saw she was serious he tried for a reassuring smile. "Please," he drawled, smile turning into a smirk, "we survived Hope's Peak. As if I would let something as pathetic as this be the end of me." She giggled, an odd girlish sound in her voice, and rested her hands on top of his. He didn't mind, strangely enough, despite the heavy domesticity in the air. It was...relaxing. Maybe it was something he could get used to.  
\- -  
The doctor came in ten or so minutes later to ask how Togami was feeling and let him know how everything went. His apparent appendicitis had been caused by stress and overworking himself (he decided he would keep that particular tidbit to himself later, considering Naegi and Asahina would likely never let him hear the end of it). The look of concern that bloomed on Fukawa's face was torturous enough, especially when she turned it upon him. 

When Togami asked to go home, the doctor refused and told him they'd like to keep him overnight, just to monitor everything. Begrudgingly, he acquiesced, already feeling tired again, but Fukawa's eyes began to droop. He told her to go home and get some sleep to prepare for work in the morning, but she shook her head adamantly, despite the fact that she was nearly toppling over herself. 

Without a word, he scooted over on his already narrow hospital bed and jerked his chin towards her. She nearly squealed as she climbed in next to him, only dampening her enthusiasm when he grunted softly in pain after an elbow in the side. She curled up next to him and rested her head under his neck, fingers absently tracing shapes into his hospital gown. He wrapped an arm around her and felt a wave of warmth wash over him as she hummed appreciatively, nuzzling further against his side. It wasn't long after when her breathing evened out.

This...was nice. Relaxing, even. And the earlier stress he'd felt from missing an entire day of work because of a hospital visit suddenly didn't seem so important. He was still eager to get back and get busy, but...well, perhaps relaxing every now and then wasn't such an awful idea. He let his eyes drift shut, his last thought before falling asleep that maybe if he had Fukawa at his side more often, relaxing wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave a comment or a kudos down below, and as always if there are any mistakes let me know and i'll get to fixing em!


End file.
